The present invention relates generally to active data hiding, and more particularly, to method and system for robustly hiding active data into a host media data stream with errorless extractability.
Electronic media distribution imposes high demands on content protection mechanisms for secure distribution of media. Average users are starting to access and will soon be looking forward to purchasing multimedia content through the Internet. This urges the development of secure content distribution technologies with which content owners will agree to electronic distribution of digital media such as video and audio. The problem is amplified by the fact that the digital copy technology such as DVD-R, DVD-RW, CD-R, and CD-RW are widely available. Accordingly, imperceptible data hiding is becoming an attractive research area.
Previous research in the area of data hiding has been concentrated on passive data hiding, such as digital watermarking, for copyright protection or copy control. Passive data, as its name implies, can only be acted upon. In other words, passive data cannot actively perform a task. Key renewal or surveillance are two exemplary techniques for providing secure content distribution. In the case of passive data hiding, this type of functionality can only be achieved through additional functions built into the players. This greatly limits the application domain and the renewability of the system when additional functions are not available to the multimedia player devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system that can robustly hide active data into host media data stream with errorless extractability. Compared to conventional passive data hiding, active data hiding can improve renewability, controllability, and interoperability, provide additional application values and a higher level of security to electronic distribution of multimedia content.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.